


Electric Love

by Meaninglesstar



Category: Boku no Hero Academia, My Hero Academia
Genre: BakuKami, Fluff, Kamibaku, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:06:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25322113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meaninglesstar/pseuds/Meaninglesstar
Summary: Bakugou dove in front of the way of Todoroki’s accidental blast; shoving Kaminari into a nearby closet. The two get frozen inside and Kaminari begins to freeze. The explosive blonde warms him up; making Kaminari feel protected and safe. Will there be an electric love?
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Kaminari Denki, Kaminari denki/bakugou katsuki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 184





	Electric Love

**Author's Note:**

> KamiBaku/BakuKami is just so cute ahh, I hope you like this you guys! :D

Bakugou didn’t expect to have to ever get locked in a closet, who ever does? Holding Kaminari close to his body he thought about how he got there in the first place.

-30 Minutes Earlier-

Bakugou was sitting on the couch; flipping through his phone, Kaminari daring Todoroki to get drunk. The IcyHot boy shrugged; drinking can after can of beer. He didn’t seem to be getting drunk at all; blinking as he finished 10 cans. 

“Aw Man! It didn’t work!” 

The blonde smirked; looking over at the electric boy, 

“Looks like your plan to hookup with him drunk didn’t work.”

“KACCHAN! I don’t like him like that, you’re such a meanie.”

Bakugou rolled his eyes; laughing loudly, 

“Whatever you say Dunce Face.” 

Turning his head; he scrolled on his phone for a few minutes then he heard it. A scream and a blast of wind. Bakugou turned around; seeing the red and white haired boy blasting ice and fire haphazardly. 

“ICYHOT WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?” 

“Bakugou I can make the ice!” 

He blasted ice towards Kaminari; his multicolored eyes focused on Bakugou, 

“Where’s Midoriya? I want to show Midoriya-“

Bakugou noticed the ice shooting from his fingertips; Kaminari barely dodging the daggers. The boy sighed; thinking it was over, Bakugou noticing he was about to hit in the back of the head with a wave of fire, the blonde diving on top of him. The two tumbled into a nearby closet; the door freezing shut with Todoroki’s Ice.

Explosions coming from his hands; the blonde tried to blast the door, the door becoming one with the ice and not breaking. 

“Fuck.”

Kaminari noticed a wave of cold air waft from under the door; it continuing to flow. His mustard colored eyes widened as he pushed up on Bakugou; pointing to the bottom of the door. 

Looking down; the usually angry boy blinked, touching the cold air. 

“His ice is making a cold breeze, the room must be steaming. It’s going to keep coming in until the ice melts.”

Kaminari nodded; thinking it’d be fine, until the AC cuts on, the cool breeze coming from both sides of them, the cool air circulating even more. 

The electric boy got closer to Bakugou; shivering slightly as the air caused the objects to frost over. Noticing his friend pressing against him, he scoffed, scooting back, 

“The fuck are you doing?” 

Kaminari shook his head; his expression saddening though he hadn’t been smiling. He held his hands together; holding his knees close to his chest, shivering slightly. 

“Nothing Kacchan.”

Bakugou nodded; regretting not bringing his phone but then again it’d have probably cracked by how cold it was in the closet at that moment.

As it got colder; he noticed the sad boy start to shiver harshly, his skin turning super pale. Bakugou couldn’t feel the ice as much; probably because he was always warm, sweating more than the average person so he could cause explosions. 

His thermal body heat kept him quite warm in the cold room; only feeling half of the cold air, not as much as Kaminari was definitely feeling. 

Bakugou sighed; his breath visible in the cold of the closet. He held his hand out to Kaminari; pulling the boy close to him. The boy was surprised for a moment, snuggling against his chest; his shivering minimizing. 

-Now-

The blonde gasped quietly; Kaminari’s eyes opening to meet his, his cheeks a light pink as he realized Bakugou was looking at him. Blushing back; Bakugou bit his lip gently, turning away from the slightly shivering boy. 

“Kacchan?”

“What, Dunce Face?” 

“I don’t like Todoroki, the boy I like-“

He moved his head so his face was in front of Bakugou’s; his mustard colored eyes shining slightly, 

“The boy I like is you.”

Before Bakugou could respond; Kaminari leaned close, his lips pressing against the blonde’s. His tongue gently entering his mouth; a small electric current going through the explosive boy’s body. 

Gripping into his spiky hair; he pulled away, his breath visible as he pulled away from Bakugou. 

“Dunce Face-“

Kaminari; still holding onto his hair, nodded, 

“Yes?”

Bakugou exhaled; his breath warm and blowing into the air, 

“That was kind of hot.”

The electric boy blushed a bright pink; his ears a faint pink. His eyes locked on Bakugou’s; heart beating a bit quicker, 

“That was my first kiss.”

“I’m honored.”

Kaminari averted his gaze away from the blonde; his ears turning a brighter pink. 

“Dunce Face?” 

“Yes?” 

The door opened and Kaminari jumped off Bakugou; trying not to look Midoriya in the eye. The green haired boy blinked; Bakugou standing up and closing the door. 

“Kacchan what are you?-“

The blonde turned and kissed Kaminari soft and quick; his hands gently touching his cheek before pulling away and smirking, 

“You thought you’d just walk away without saying goodbye?” 

The boy’s yellow hair swayed slowly as his head tilted; cheeks a faint red this time, 

“Y-You wanted me to say goodbye?” 

He nodded; smirking, 

“Well if you’re going to steal my first kiss, you better say goodbye.”

Bakugou stood up; winking before opening the closet door, walking out. Kaminari jumped up; running after him and grabbing his hand, 

“A- I-“

“Yes.”

“How did you-“

“Why else would you grab my hand?” 

“So you’ll be my-“

“Mhm.”

Kaminari’s eyes lit up; hugging the boy tightly, 

“I’ve got my first boyfriend!” 

“You’re such a dork.”

Kaminari looked up; smiling. 

This was the start of something unique and extraordinary. Something no one had ever thought of before. A love between Kaminari and Bakugou. It was going to be silly, confusing but most importantly it’d be electric. 

The end >3O   
(KamiBaku is just so cute aah)


End file.
